


Memories of Old & New

by KizaKurosaki15



Series: L'Cie AU [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crying, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, L'Cie Ignis, M/M, Reunions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaKurosaki15/pseuds/KizaKurosaki15
Summary: After completing his focus, Ignis’ body can be found at the top of the Citadel watching over his loved ones in his Crystal sleep, all the while getting to know the L’Cie of the past, its here where he reunites with the L’Cie who has guided him the most.





	Memories of Old & New

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Serah's Theme from Final Fantasy XIII-2 called Memories

Falling into the Crystal stasis didn’t feel anything like Ignis had been expecting it to over the years since he was chosen to be the Lucian Crystal L’Cie. It had been peaceful he supposed, it wasn’t painful like he had thought it would have been, nor was it quick or sudden. It was steady and painless. He had the chance to say his goodbyes to those he needed and wanted to say goodbye to. Though it was painful in a different way, knowing that he was leaving behind Nyx hurt more then he had expected it to. But we went with a smile, knowing it would leave some people at ease. Though it didn’t stop the tears, but it made it a bit easier, putting up a strong front for those who watched as he fell into the Crystal sleep. That had been eight months ago? or was it years? He honestly didn’t know anymore.

Time didn’t seem to be a concept in this ever-white landscape. There never seemed to be an end to it either. it was always warm, but void of a sun. he didn’t fully understand this space, he was sure that he probably never would. However, from this space, he could at times if he got lucky catch small insights on the lives of those he left behind. Considering Noctis looked a bit older in these glimpses, he could conclude that it had been eight months or so. Even if it seemed like a short amount of time, Noctis had changed a lot. So, had Gladiolus, Prompto, the king, Clarus- they all had changed in some way. Nyx had changed as well, but it was more in his emotions. He was a little more reserved, didn’t smile as often as he used to, and it broke Ignis’ heart. He knew he was the cause of that, but they both knew what the result would be. They both had believed they would be able to handle the emotions that came from being separated due to Ignis completing his focus. But it was clear that this was not the case.

“Ignis? Are you alright?” the man didn’t even jump at the touch to his shoulder, he blinked, seeming to have been gently pulled from his thoughts, he looked down and smiled gently at a pink haired female. “Oh, im sorry. Were you..?” he nodded a bit.

“Yes, but it’s alright, Serah. Has something gone amiss?” he asked, the said female shook her head as she started to walk past him, he followed after her easily. Serah was also a L’Cie at one point in life, many, many centuries ago during Lightning’s rule over Grand Pulse, she just so happened to be her younger sister as well. She had been the first person he had met when he ‘woke up’ in this place. She was comforting company and had helped him learn how to navigate this space and how to find people. Well, most people. This space only held past L’Cie with the three or four normal humans.

“No, not at all. Lightning just wanted me to come get you, she said she wants to talk to you. I didn’t mean to interrupt. I know how important it is for you to see how they’re doing.” She replied after a moment or two of silence. Ah yes, he hadn’t seen Lightning or heard from her since his first encounter with her at the hospital a few days after the attack on the Crown City and the day he had completed his Focus. He had seen her smiling at him, it had been a bittersweet smile, her hand extended out to him, almost as if leading him into this space. After that, he hadn’t seen her, hadn’t heard from her. she seemed to stay away from the others, not because she disliked them, but she just seemed to be used to being on her own. “Oh, look.” He heard the woman point out, Ignis turned his attention to where she was pointing.

Sure enough, he smiled sadly at the image of Nyx sitting by his Crystalized body. the sun was setting over Insomnia, and he seemed to be basking in its final rays of warmth. He didn’t do this often, after he fell into his Crystal sleep, Nyx stayed away from there. he never went to the top of the Citadel anymore. And Ignis couldn’t blame him, if Nyx had been the L’Cie he would be the same way. Although he would openly admit that he wouldn’t have been as strong as Nyx was being. The man was stubborn and never let anything hold him down for to long, but this had hit him hard, it had hit a lot of them hard. “Insomnian sunsets are breathtaking.” Serah pointed out, seeming to enjoy the sight just as much as he was. He nodded silently, both watching the Sun set over the city eventually leaving the City in darkness before the lights brightened everything up. Nyx never moved until the sun we well out of the sky and moon was high up. Ignis couldn’t help the sad look that creeped onto his face when Nyx slowly got to his feet. his gaze lingered on his Crystalized bodied before he let out a long sigh and walked away.

“It’s never easy, having to watch those you love from a place that they can’t reach.” Unlike the first time, Ignis didn’t startle at the voice. The man turned and was met the sight of the woman who helped him during his lowest times made him feel a bit better. Though it wasn’t much, but it was better then nothing. Lightning blinked and walked up to the other two, coming to a stop next to the younger L’Cie. She watched without so much as a word as the three of them watched Nyx make his way back to his home. “Ignis, I wanted to talk to you about something,” she started, Serah took her que and walked away from the two, leaving them to speak alone. “I know during your time as a L’Cie it wasn’t easy. From the day you were picked, to the day you completed your focus,” she turned her attention to him, the image of Nyx walking him fading away ever so slowly. But Ignis never once took his eyes off it. “You struggled to make sense of what your focus was, and when you did figure it out, you saw it out to the very end. You were even proud of it.”

“How could I not be?” he finally spoke, but still didn’t turn to face her. “I saw to it that Noctis complete his roll and save the world we call home.” He said, smiling sadly. “I watched him become an amazing young man during everything. Stayed at his side for as long as I could, walked by him until the very end…and stayed by Nyx’s side for as long as I could. Enjoyed what time I had left with them all, because I knew at the end of everything,” he took in a deep breath and let it out slowly after a moment. “I knew that I would have e completed my job and be rewarded with a Crystal sleep. Immortality that I never wanted…but sought it out for the sake of those I love.” Which was true, it had been his driving force for many years.

Ignis didn’t desire to be a L’Cie, never had, he often even refused to accept what he was and would refuse to be addressed as L’Cie Ignis Scientia. He supposed that’s what made him struggle during the whole ordeal. He supposed that’s why he found it difficult to harness the power given to him by the Crystal. L’Cie needed to clear minded and strong willed to avoid becoming a Cie’th, he was shocked he himself didn’t sub come to that fate because of his love and bonds with those around him. he had a duty to protect Noctis, to stand by him. his promise to Gladio to keep moving forward and not allow himself to be defined by what he was, his bond with Prompto, to help him overcome what he was and to encourage him to love who he wanted and be what he wanted to be. His Love for Nyx, that was the strongest bond he had. It was the bond that helped him keep from becoming a monster. Nyx never once allowed him to feel such despair, sadness, anger. He kept him smiling as much as he could, held him whenever everything had become to much. Talk to him when Ignis felt he couldn’t talk to anyone without his job and responsibility being thrown back at him as a medal of honor he should be happy to have. Nyx never once made him feel like he was a L’Cie, never made him feel like h had to question what he was.

Nyx made him feel like himself. Nyx loved him and looked out for him. Nyx made him feel _human_. Something he hadn’t felt like he was on most days before his Crystal sleep, something he knew that deep down he was no longer. But Nyx always made sure that he felt human, never made him feel like he was anything else. Even during his last moments, Nyx made sure to make him feel loved, cared for and human. Something that Ignis appreciated during his last moments, and he would never get the chance to tell Nyx just how much he appreciated it. Lightning seemed to sense the sadness coming off him, she sighed as moved to stand in front of him. she punched the said man’s shoulder, making him look at her with slight confusion before recalling she had done the same thing during their first meeting. He laughed softly, making her laugh along with him, even if it was only for a moment.  “Stiff upper lip, Ignis. It isn’t the end of everything. That is why I am here to talk to you,” she said, this made the man raise a brow. What in the world was she talking about? “It’s common knowledge that L’Cie are put in a Crystal sleep, but it’s also known that we can wake up from the sleep.” He stared at her in disbelief, he didn’t know that, there hadn’t been a lot of information left on L’Cie. Just small basic things, everything he had learned had been during his encounters with Lightning and then visions given to him by the Crystal when he was given new orders.

“I…wasn’t aware of that. ill admit that was one of things I never learned.” He told her, she nodded in understanding. “But, how? As far as I understood it, this sleep is supposed to be forever, a way to have immortality without dying, but without being awake.” He didn’t understand exactly what she was telling him, well, more like he didn’t have all the information. He didn’t flinch when she pressed her knuckles against his chest, right over where the now white colored L’Cie mark. He didn’t flinch at the touch, he hadn’t flinched away from her touch in a long time now. “Light?”

“This is a gift from me, to you.” she started, smiling at him. “You did a great job at completing your focus. Yes, you had your rough patches, but you never let it overwhelm you to the point where your Eidolon had to come out and kick your ass around,” Ignis snorted, unable to hold back the slight laugh. Even Lightning chuckled, she kept her knuckles over the mark however as she continued speaking. “But, you took your job in stride, you took it seriously and never once tried to defy what this mark meant or the job it meant you had. For that, I, Claire Farron gift you a second chance, free of a focus.” She turned to lay her palm over the mark, he blinked shocked that the mark seemed to glow. The wave of drowsiness that hit him was a bit unexpected, and he wasn’t even aware when he had fallen back so that Lightning was standing over him, her hand wrapped around his own limp one. the warm, kind and happy smile on her face though gave away that what was happening wasn’t something to be worried over. “Ignis, you’ve made us, me, and so many other past L’Cie proud. The Crystal couldn’t have picked anyone better to entrust the safety of the Future in. you did what many back then wouldn’t have been able to do and that was to dedicate yourself so much to a single young man so much so, you’d rather watch both and any worlds burn before you let harm come to him. and for that, I grant you this gift, and this-“ she said, with her other hand, which she had placed over her own chest, she slowly pulled it away and from her own body came a Crystal rose. “He will see to your protection and will obey you now. take good care of him.” Lightening said, pressing the said Crystal rose to his chest which it seemed to disappear into. She then gently let go of his hand just as his eyes had begun to close. However, before he completely fell into unconsciousness, he caught a glimpse of the others had met here. all of them waving their goodbyes.

_“It’s time to wake up, Ignis.”_

When Ignis had begun to wake up, he felt light-headed and warm. But not like when he was in that White space, this was different. And there were muffled voices that slowly started to get louder and clearer. He groaned, finally noticing the stiffness in his body and the headache he had. It took a few tries before he was able to open his eyes. when he did he was greeted with the sight of a confused, relived and shocked Nyx. The man was cradling him against his chest, firmly but carefully, around him were also the faces of Noctis, Prompto, Gladiolus and even Lunafreya. All of them, minus Luna, had a look of utter shock and what appeared to be relief. Ignis followed Lunafreya’s movements as she moved to kneel next to him. she gently placed her hand over his forehead. He felt a calming sensation flow gently through his body. “Better?” she asked, her voice just as gentle and sweet as it had been the day he had fallen into the Crystal sleep. “Ignis?” the green eyed male nodded, still dazed, but slowly coming back to his senses. The princess smiled, turning to look at Nyx. “Be gentle with him, he is still a tad out of it.”

“I know. Ignis, Iggs, babe look at me,” Nyx said, gently cupping the mans cheek and turning his head so he was looking up at him. said younger man smiled gently at the sight of his worried lover, he took in a deep breath and let it out before slowly lifting his hand up to Nyx’s face, his fingers just touching his cheek. “Hey, welcome back.”

“Okay, you’ve had your time now hand him over.” Noctis spoke up, making Ignis laugh softly when Nyx let out a loud growl and tightened his hold on him. the L’Cie patted the man’s chest, a silent ‘its okay’. he could tell that Nyx was very hesitant on handing him over but did so regardless.  “Iggy, you okay? how are you feeling?” he asked, helping the man sit up, once he was sitting, but still leaning back heavily against the Prince, he was surrounded by Prompto and Gladio.

“I’m fine. tired I will admit. A bit cold-“

“Here,” Gladio cut in immediately, he slipped the black leather jacket off and leaned over, draping it over the smaller man’s body. blinking once again confused, the man laughed and shook his head. “Aye, don’t laugh.” Gladio said, trying to sound annoyed but failing as he smiled and started to laugh as well. Soon enough the other two joined in before the tears sprung from their eyes and down their cheeks as they wrapped their arms around the dirty blonde who was happily soaking up the warmth. Though eh was no better when it came to the tears running down his face. He looked up at Nyx who had tears streaming down his eyes as well, he wiggled until he got one arm free and reached up for him. Nyx was quick to move in and press his face against the top of his head.

Luna watched from the sidelines, Umbra at her feet. she glanced off to her right and was shocked to see a large group watching the scene happy, but tearful smiles. the shock faded however when she recognized who they were. Calmly and silently she walked over to stand next to them. “See? Everything is all right.” The Oracle stated easily, the woman next to her scoffed and nodded, arms crossed over her chest as she kept her gaze on the group crying from joy. “Thank you, Lightning. For Giving him back to us…well, to them. to Nyx.” The said Pink haired woman shook her head.

“No thanks is needed, Princess. No one deserved a second chance more then he did. Please, keep them safe for me? Make sure we L’Cie aren’t forgotten and lost to time again.” Luna nodded, turning to look at her.

“You have my word. You will not just be mere memories.” Lightning didn’t react at first, but she eventually smiled before nodding then disappearing along with the others with her. Luna turned her attention back to the group, watching as they all pulled apart, Nyx helping Ignis stand up before he scooped him up in his arms. “Come, let us get him inside and taken care of, shall we?” she asked, turning to the stairs, the group of men nodded in agreement and followed her.

While the others walked ahead, Nyx lagged, making sure to keep Ignis close to his chest. The man leaned down and kissed the top of his head. “Welcome home, Ignis.” He mumbled softly, squeezing him. the green-eyed man smiled, closing his eyes and resting his head on the Glaive’s shoulder, dozing lightly and soaking up the warmth his body naturally gave off.

“Thank you for waiting for me. And thank you for everything.” Nyx scoffed. “My Hero.”

“Damn straight.”


End file.
